


illegal move

by letmebloom



Category: MIU404
Genre: M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmebloom/pseuds/letmebloom
Summary: Ужин, конечно, хорошо, но целовать Шиму в родимое пятно на ухе — намного лучше.
Relationships: Ai Ibuki/Kazumi Shima
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	illegal move

**Author's Note:**

> Просто зарисовка без особого смысла о любимых персонажах, написанная глубокой ночью.
> 
> Со мной можно (и нужно) обсуждать этот пейринг в твиттере @ let_me_bloom

— Как жаль… — вздохнул Ибуки, грустно уложив голову на скрещенные на столешнице руки.

Шима помешал палочками лапшу и только потом уточнил:  
— Что именно?

— Что у тебя фартук без верха.

— И что не так?

Ибуки помедлил с ответом, пока, с наигранным детским недовольством, не выдал:  
— Некуда руки запустить.

Лапша танцевала кругами в кипящей воде. Шима решил промолчать и не поддаваться на провокации, но одарил напарника таким взглядом, что стало понятно — ещё слово, и кипяток случайным образом выплеснется на чьи-то чувствительные бёдра.

Руки было куда запустить, ведь низ фартука никто не отменял, но лучше было не подбрасывать чужому перевозбуждённому уму подобные мысли в рабочее время. 

Запах почти готового ужина постепенно заполнял кабинет. Скрипнул чей-то стул. Ибуки воровато обернулся на звук.

Шима упустил момент, когда последний из коллег ночной смены вышел из помещения, не выдержав отвлекающего шума готовки. Он краем глаза увидел, как Ибуки встал со стула, явно намереваясь обойти столешницу, и взял в руки тарелку. Решил, что тот хочет заблаговременно насыпать себе гарнир. Шима потерял бдительность. Зря.

Молниеносным движением Ибуки подцепил кофту Шимы и запустил под неё свободную руку. Пальцы были тёплые, но Шима вздрогнул от прикосновения и инстинктивно прижался бёдрами к краю столешницы, перекрывая доступ под фартук. Бесполезное действие, по факту, — Ибуки таким образом не остановить. 

Звякнула посуда. Вторая рука залезла под кофту и прошлась подушечками пальцев по животу, мягко очертив пупок. Ибуки прислонился всем телом к спине и подул тёплым воздухом на чужой затылок.

— Не отвлекай, — беззлобно огрызнулся Шима и дёрнул плечами, словно смахивая с себя чужое дыхание.

— Шима-ча-а-ан… — пропел Ибуки, целуя выступающие позвонки.

 _«Вот тебе и правила, вот тебе и инструкции, вот тебе и самодисциплина»,_ — подумал Шима, упираясь левой рукой в столешницу и напрягая фаланги пальцев в попытке совладать с подкатывающим возбуждением. Правой рукой он, как ни в чём не бывало, помешивал лапшу.

— Не… — кашлянул пересохшим горлом, — не отвлекай.

— Но Шима-ча-а-ан! В этом же вся суть.

— Да я уже понял, что ужинать ты не очень хочешь.

— Лапша — не единственный способ утолить мой голод.

Ибуки не любил действовать по правилам, поэтому атаковал Шиму запрещённым приёмом — поцеловал хрящик уха там, где было родимое пятно. От неожиданности Шима выпустил палочки и схватился за руку под тканью своей кофты, прижав горячие пальцы ещё ближе к телу. Это была ошибка. Рядом с Ибуки он их совершал непозволительно много.

— Единственный, доступный в рабочее время, — сказал Шима, пытаясь вернуть контроль над ситуацией.

По кончику уха влажно провели языком, из-за чего — Шима понял это позже — он забыл посолить еду.

— Ты такой бесчувственный.

Это была неправда — сейчас он был как раз таки чувственный, даже слишком. К счастью, послышался звук приближающихся шагов. Шима среагировал мгновенно, задницей оттолкнув от себя Ибуки. Выключил недоваренную лапшу, одёрнул кофту, на ходу снял фартук и машинально поприветствовал коллегу, чем его удивил — они сегодня уже здоровались.

Перед выходом из кабинета бросил взгляд на Ибуки — тот улыбался, склонив голову набок и невинно выпятив губы.

_«Вот зараза!»_

Шима совершил воистину спринтерский забег к туалету. Ему нужно было подрочить, и мысль об этой потребности в очередной раз приспала бдительность. Ибуки неожиданно появился сбоку, толкнул Шиму в кабинку и вошёл следом, закрывая на защёлку дверь. Ему тоже нужна была разрядка.

 _«Хоть бы что-то произошло на смене,_ — подумал Шима, охотно отвечая на поцелуи напарника, параллельно растёгивая ширинку. — _Хоть что-то незначительное, что отвлечёт нас обоих. Иначе будет невозможно работать»._


End file.
